Make it fast
by Faberry1327
Summary: Kurt is tired from a long day and all he wants is to sleep, but he is really horny and can't be Dom. So he lets Blaine be for the first time. Will Blaine succeed or will he fail? Just a funny one-shot. Hope you like. First time dom Blaine! WARNING SMUT


**Disclaimer: we don't own glee**

 **hI SO I AM HERE WITH MY BEST FRIEND AMD WE DECIDED TO WRITE SOME SMUT.**

* * *

Kurt walked into his and Blaine's apartment tired and sore from work, but mostly horny. He looked at the time and groaned. Blaine wouldn't be home for another hour. He dropped his bag down onto the floor. Then, he proceeded to bend over the table half heartedly. He would just wait here until Blaine got here and let him take advantage of his state. Kurt was _always_ in charge whenever they had sex, but he was tired and knew Blaine was eager to be the dominant for once. Now all he could do was wait.

xxx

Blaine hummed as he unlocked the door to the apartment. But suddenly the song that he was humming got caught in his throat as he saw Kurt bent over the table. He weaved his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Babe?" He asks kurt in wonderment.

Kurt hums is aknowledgement and without looking at Blaine said, " Just make it fast."

" Uh...make what fast?" Blaine asks in confusion with worry on his face.

Kurt sighs deeply, and pulls down his pants and boxers roughly. Blaine raised his eyes surprised. Kurt was acting really strange, and it was scaring him.

" Babe are you okay. Do you have a rash. Do you need me to put baby powder on it?" He asked Kurt in concern.

Kurt growled, " JUST PUT IT IN ME! "

Blaine looked at him still confused. Then his eyes went wide and looke down at his ' not so little friend ' . " you...you mean Blaine JR.?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder with an astonished look on his face. " Nooo I mean the tube of cream. " Blaine has a crestfallen look on his face and Kurt scoffs." YES I MEAN YOUR DICK!"

Blaine looks shocked but excited at once. He started to fist pump in the air not realizing that Kurt could see him. After a minute, he started to run around the kitchen looking for a condom. He had no idea where they were. After 5 minutes at looking in cabinets, he sighed standing back up and looked in his hand. " why am I holding a spoon?"

" HURRY UP BLAINE! And why are you holding a spoon.? That is NOT I repeat NOT going my ass!" Blaine's knees quivered. Blaine JR. Was hard and ready and could see Kurt was hard too. He needed to hurry.

" WHERE ARE THE CONDOMS?!" Blaine asks panicked.

" Fuck condoms "Kurt groans," Put. it. In. Me!" Blaine let a deep breath. Kurt waited but did not feel Blaise's warm cock yet. He had set a bottle of lube on the table earlier so Blaine didn't have to go back to the bedroom. Kurt heard rubber snap and looked at the reflection to see Blaine wearing the yellow dishwashing gloves looking at his ass observingly. Blaine wondered why he should do. Kurt was the one who usually was fucking him.

" okay, what do I need to do." He asks. Kurt laughs bitterly and buries his face into the placemat, " Blaine...take the fucking gloves off. " Blaine nods and tugs on one of the yellow glove. After struggling, it snaps off and hits him in his face. He falls on his ass. Kurt cackles and Blaine pouts. " BLAINE DEVIN ANDERSON JUST PUT IT IN ME AND FUCK ME NOW!" Kurt moans. Blaine groans not being able to wait anymore.

"okay. I will fuck you good." Blaine says sultrily slowly sinking into Kurt.

" BLAINE WAIT WAIT WAIT, FUCK!" Kurt moans not being able to stop him. When Blaine doesn't move, Kurt groans and breahes out, " why didn't you finger mr first? And why aren't you moving?" Instead of a reply, he hears Blaine grunt in determination. When he feels a sharp pain he cries out and looks at Blaine. " Blaine did you even use lube?"

" um...I forgot?" Kurt's eyes go wide as he realizes why Blaine isn't' moving. He was stuck. He whimpered as he felt his skin being pulled back as Blaine tried to pull out. The whimper made Blaine stop. He was hurting Kurt.

" Babe, I'm stuck. I'm gonna have to go get the oil out of the bathroom and you have to walk with me. Kurt nodded.

Trying to walk half bent over with his husbands dick in you wasn't easy per say. With every step Blaine hit his prostrate and made him moan " shit...right there. " Sometimes it would hurt though and Kurt would cry out and cringe. It made Blaine's heart ache.

" would it help if I carried you? " Blaine asked him with a sad tone. Kurt nodded, not able to say anything. Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's thighs and thighs and lifts him up. He was surprised how heavy Kurt was. He grunted and took a few steps forward. His arms started to give out. " Babe, I don't think I can hold you up much longer!"

" Blaine don't you dare drop me!" He moaned out. Instead of pain it was pure pleasure, but suddenly his penis throbbed with pain. A cold surface met his sensitive head and realized do Blaine had dropped him, and fell on top of him. " Fuck! " Kurt hissed in anger.

" IM SORRY!" Blaine cries out. H was hoping this would go smooth since Kurt was always the Dom, but nope.

They finally made into the bathroom. Blaine looked around th sink and tried to find the oil.

" It's in the cabinet ." Kurt told him quietly. He was disappointed right now.

Blaine pulled out the oil before yelling out in frustratrion. Kurt sighs. They are out of oil. He knew what to do,but he didn't want to tell Blaine.

" Blaine, I'm sorry to do this to you but use your hair gel. It works, trust me."

" how do you know?"

" Um...intuition?" Blaine just nodded, he would ask his husband later. Right now he had to make this fast.

Xxx

Blaine dropped next to Kurt on the king sized bed. It had been about 30 minutes wen his dick go out of Kurt's ass with a pop, and Kurt had not said a word to Blaine. Blaine looked over at him with a goofy smile. Kurt pried one eye open in disdain. He pursed his lips at Blaine and rolled over mumbling " never again." Blaine frowned and threw his legs all over. He stopped when he heard a thump and Kurt grunt. He looked to wher Kurt was previously, but didn't see him. He peered over the bed to see Kurt looking up at him with a bitch glare. Blaine sighed.

" I know, I know. Couch." Blaine grabbed his pillows and blanket and Kurt watched finally back on his bed with his arms folded and bitch glare still in place. After Blaine walked out Kurt sighed happily and curled into the bed he had for himself.

Blaine rolled uncomfortably on the couch. Yup, it was a total fail. He knew, never again.


End file.
